Family always wins
by beanrocks
Summary: The Next Generation comes to Hogwarts. But this year will be more interesting then they might've thought... Set in 2019.


_This story takes place in 2019. It has been modified from a Chatzy roleplay, and I only wrote Dominique's POV. I did not write any of the other characters and I have gotten permission to use them in this story. While I may have re-written some of the text that I could not attain, I hope to remain true to the characters that the others have written._

_Because this is based off a roleplay, there is a lot of speaking and less descriptive than my normal style of writing._

**September 1st, 2019. 10 AM.**

The platform was loud and Dominique was excited. It was the beginning of her 5th year at Hogwarts. She could almost put the exams that she would have to study for to the back of her mind as she sat in the carriage and watched the bright school come closer and closer.

"Dom!" James greeted cheerily, as he opened the door to her compartment. "Here you are!"

"James! Where were you?" Dom grinned as her favorite cousin slammed the door open. "I couldn't find you on the platform."

"Same here, it seems." James beamed, and stepped in to take the seat opposite her. "Y'alright? I think I'm being oppressed already." He joked

"I'm good." Dom was glad of the start of the school year. The fact that Victoire was graduated already meant that Dominique could distance herself from her family as much as possible. "Isn't it Lily's first year?"

"Urm, yeah," James glanced back to the door, knowing that his mother had asked him to look after her, "She's around." He nodded, relaxing.

"Yeah right. I'll bet you that you've lost her already." Dom rolled her eyes. Looking out the window at the passengers bustling around on the platform, Dominique spotted her already graduated sister Victoire meandering about. Frowning, Dom turned her attention back to James.

"Have not!" James stated, indignantly, and folded his arms. "I know exactly where she is. She's-" he stood up to open the door, and peered out, looking up and down the corridor. He spotted her red hair at the other end of their carriage, and sighed, before calling. "Oi! Lily! We're up here!"

Lily jumped slightly and turned to see who had yelled her name. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Yes Mother, I'll look after her, Of course I will." She said mimicking his voice.

James Potter: James rolled his eyes. "I don't have to let you in, you know. I could leave you on your own. Come on, slow coach, there's a draft here."

"Heyo Lils." Dominique laughed. "I told you so James!" Dom leaned over and playfully punched her cousin.

"I am so bloody nervous." Lily sighed, walking into the compartment. "What if I don't get put in Gryffindor?"

"If you don't get put in Gryffindor we'll disown you! Think of Al." Dominique's voice never lost it's light tone, but that did not reassure Lily.

"But the other houses are alright.. Right?" The young girl asked nervously.

"Yeah except Slytherin. You'd better not be put in there." Dom was joking, but she dropped the subject as soon as she saw Lily's worried expression.

Lily bit her lip, even more nervous than before. "Not Slytherin."

"Definitely not Slytherin, mum won't let you back in the house. Remember when Al had to sleep outside all night?" James teased his little sister.

"How on Merlin's beard will I get into Gryffindor? I'll never be brave enough." Lily sighed and slumped into a seat.

"She'll be nervous whatever I say." James rolled his eyes, plonking down on his seat. "With an attitude like that you'd do well in Slytherin, Lil."

"You'll probably just be in Hufflepuff." Dominique said, rolling her eyes. Her dislike of happy-go-lucky Hufflepuffs was apparent.

James wrinkled his nose, "At least you'd be near the kitchens, and we might let you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs…" he mused, still poking fun at his sister.

"I'm not nice enough to be a Puff." She shook her head, shoving James.

James laughed and rumpled her hair. "Definitely not, you're a Voldemort incarnate."

Pausing just for a second, James glanced at the door. "Has anyone seen Al, around?" James asked. "Is he in the slime cave?"

"Not any more, James." Albus appeared at the door, their cousin Hugo at his back.

"Albus, dear!" James replied, grinning. "Are you sure we're cowardly enough for you? Don't you want to hang around with your own kind?" he teased, indicating the spare seat.

"Oh be quiet James, You're too big headed for your own good."

"You're too quiet for your own good," James retorted, rolling his eyes, "you'll definitely get Hufflepuff at this rate. It's okay, though, I bet dad would move the mattress for you!" He said, brightly.

Albus grins back at James. "We'll see" he said and sat down, still shaking his head. "You know, sometimes I need to be around guys like you to remember that there you are still here."

"Chocolate frog?" Dominique pulled several containers of the sweets from her pocket. "Lily don't be so uptight. You're sure to be a snotty Ravenclaw at this rate. No offense Hugo." Dom added quickly, noticing her cousin's blue robes.

"But Gryffindors can be too proud for their own good.." Lily frowned while Hugo shot a glare at Dominique.

James in turn glared at Lily, shoving her slightly. "I will disown you."

"Yeah so? I'm better than everyone else at Hogwarts and they know it." Dominique caught Hugo's glare. "See Ravenclaws are uptight!"

"I honestly don't even know where to go anyway.. I always thought I would like Gryffindor but I don't think I will fit in.." Lily sighed, leaning back against the plush seat.

"Let the hat decide then. It will know where you belong, Lily" Al said quietly

"Aww Lils. You're a Weasley. You're bound to be a Gryff." Dom grinned

"Wow, deep." James rolled his eyes, reclining on the back of his chair.

"So what does that make me, chop suey?" Hugo had crossed his arms

"What did you think you were Hugh?" Dominique nodded, biting the head off of a chocolate frog.

"It nice to know my family thinks so highly of me." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I could skip out being sorted." She muttered to herself.

Albus rolls his eyes, finally agreeing that Lily was too nervous, and grabs a chocolate frog. "Stop worrying about that, Lils."

Dom grinned. "Jamie do you think we'll win the Quidditch Cup this year?"

James grinned at Dom, and put his feet up in Albus' lap, as he was sitting opposite. "Seriously Lil, chill. Haven't you heard dad's speech way too many times?" He turned to Dom, waving off his sister, and smirked. "Obviously."

"Not a chance, with me on the Ravenclaw team" Hugo said, grinning.

"Well apparently even house is bad in their own way, Gryffs being big headed.." Lily motioned to James. "Slytherins being Dark?" She rolled her eyes.

Albus smirks. "All of you won't stand a chance against us this year." He says then sighs. "Lily, stop it now."

"There's no way Ravenclaw can beat us. I'm the best chaser since Aunt Ginny." Dom grinned, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh please, you and a load of losers. You're the only one with any talent." James told Hugo, and then glanced to Dom. "I resent that statement. I am the best chaser since mum."

"Well everyone knows its the seeker that really matters." Hugo said defensively. "That's what I'm going for.

"Shut up James you know that I'm going to be the one promoted to Captain next year." Dominique said, giving James a grin. Their old captain was graduating and it had always been Dominique's dream to be captain. "Anyways you're too unruly. Oh so you aren't even on the team huh Hugo?"

"But I will be, Dom, if they know what's good for them." Hugo says, giving a sly grin.

"That's what Uncle Oliver says." James rolled his eyes, "Idiot. You can play quidditch without a seeker. And there is absolutely no chance they'll choose you over me. I'm the better player." James smirked, again.

"That's what they let you think. Aunt Ginny says that I could play for the Harpies if I wanted. " Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so it's just Gryffindors who are big headed, huh, Lil?" He smirked, nudging Hugo playfully. "I'm Harry Potter's son, they're not gonna brush me off." He said, confidently.

"Lily, don't listen to James. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah right Potter. Like they care." Dominique smirked. She hated when teachers treated James better because he was a Potter. Like he was some kind of god (which he wasn't).

"So, What it like being a Raven, Hugo?" Lily piped up.

"Oh it's terrible. The Ravenclaws are sooo boring." Dominique cut off Hugo, mocking his voice.

James rolled his eyes, smirk still in place. "You know they do." He said, cocking his head towards Dom, his tone still confident. "Hey, there's Hogwarts!" He cried, pointing to the window.

Lily grinned and ran over to the window, Staring out. "Wow.."

"Pretty neat, huh, Lils?" James smiled, moving next to her. "See the second tallest tower? That's Gryffindor, right there." He pointed.

"Looks even more magical every year. " Dom stared out of the window in awe. Slipping her robes on over her Gryffindor sweatshirt, Dom stepped out of the compartment, waiting for the train to stop. "Come on James we want our first choice of carriages. And good luck Lily, I know you'll be a Gryffindor." Dom winked and motioned for the others to follow her out of the compartment.

"Coming!" James called, heading for the door, at the last moment he turned and grinned at his sister. "See you in Gryffindor, Lil."

~What do you guys think? You can find links to the other role-player's tumblrs or fanfiction accounts on my profile page~


End file.
